


Wrapped

by Gumnut



Series: Hugs [3]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumnut/pseuds/Gumnut
Summary: Virgil gets woken up.
Series: Hugs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112255
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Wrapped

Virgil rolled over in bed and snuggled into soft satin pillows. The stubble on his cheek caught in the smooth material and he frowned.

His bed sheets were cotton.

It took him a moment, but the dots connected. Lady Penelope. Post-London rescue. Scott and John and some business with their agent. Virgil just wanting to sleep away the ache in his bones.

He snuggled deeper into the too-soft bed.

He ignored the various twinges that proved jumping off the Eye hadn’t been the greatest idea he’d ever had, even though the move had been successful.

Scott and John had not been impressed. Apparently, his landing ‘scared the bejesus’ out of both of them.

But Virgil knew his equipment. His suit took the majority of the strain and he would put up with the rest.

It was worth it.

He was pretty sure the little girl he caught agreed with him.

A sigh and he curled up a little more, his face buried in satin.

He would have drifted off again, but a sudden noise broke his pleasant fog.

He blinked.

That, of course, let light into his brain. It was only dull, wet and cloudy light cast through a crack in the massive drapes over the window, but it was enough to trigger unwanted consciousness.

He scrunched his eyes shut and smushed his face deeper into the pillow.

And let himself drift.

Only to be disturbed again by the same squeak. A branch on a window? It was almost a whimper.

He lay there, brain anticipating the noise again.

Sure enough, there it was. It sounded almost human.

That, of course, triggered his responder instincts. Or was it his big brother reflexes? Possibly the latter after that time he found a three-year-old Gordon curled up under his bed in the middle of the night.

He had made a similar sound while he shivered.

That thought booted his brain properly. Nothing like concern for a brother to provide stimulation to his brain.

But Gordon was an adult. Even Allie was beyond the terrified nightmare stage. Well, the childhood ones. They each had their own share of adult nightmare fodder.

They had different techniques to tackle those.

Another whimper.

Yes, it was definitely a whimper.

Virgil forced his eyes open, squinting against the light and blinking until he could handle it. With reluctance he pulled the covers aside and sat up. He was only in his underwear and despite the manor being fully air conditioned to a comfortable temperature, England comfortable was very different from tropical Tracy Island comfortable.

He shivered, every hair on his body standing to attention in an attempt to prevent his body heat from escaping.

But he was used to ignoring his body in favour of a purpose and the whimper came again.

The room was very large, opulent and, if he was honest, a little overdone to his liking. The plush carpet was cool under his bare feet as he stood up.

His uniform lay folded neatly on a sideboard. He didn’t remember doing that and vaguely wondered if one of his brothers had attended to it. Scott had been hovering over dinner, blue eyes pinned on him the entire time, assessing his health status.

Virgil would have protested extensively, but he had been exhausted. He didn’t even complain when Scott had taken him by an arm and led him to the room that he usually used when on a layover in London. Virgil had at least undressed himself, showered and crawled into bed unsupervised.

Virgil would bet some of his life savings that Scott had slunk in after he had fallen asleep and ‘tidied up’. He wouldn’t have been surprised if that tidying involved a mediscanner either.

Wouldn’t be the first time.

Virgil sighed.

Next to the sideboard a set of his casual clothes had been laid out. Several years ago, he had stashed some clothes here, both formal and casual. After all, his uniform was only fit for certain occasions and having been caught out wearing it while Lady Penelope had guests one time…no, he now came prepared.

He wondered if it had been Scott who dug out the flannel and jeans. It could have been Parker. The gruff butler did have a heart of gold under all that rough exterior and a soft spot for Tracy brothers.

Except perhaps Gordon, but that was history and ninety-five percent Gordon’s fault.

His flannel shirt, unlike his neatly folded jeans, was tossed in a heap on the chair. He wouldn’t have considered it odd, but along with the next whimper, his shirt twitched.

Frowning he took a step closer just in time to see the material move again.

What?

The air conditioner must have engaged because a sudden breeze had him shivering.

His shirt twitched and whimpered again and Virgil found himself wondering if the manor had a rodent problem.

Holding his breath and mentally crossing his fingers that he wasn’t about to have a rat crawl up his arm, he tugged at red flannel.

And found Sherbet curled up in its folds asleep.

Virgil blinked.

The little pug twitched and whimpered, obviously dreaming.

Virgil’s heart melted.

Sherbet whimpered again and Virgil couldn’t help himself. He slipped a hand under the little dog and, wrapping the flannel shirt gently around him, curled him up in his arms.

The pug stirred, looked up at him, let off a half-hearted grumble of a bark, closed his eyes again and curled up against Virgil’s chest.

Virgil held him just that little bit tighter.

Walking softly back to the bed, the engineer slipped in between the covers and lay the little pug down beside him. Another whimper and Sherbet snuggled into the sheets.

Virgil shivered again and pulled the blankets around himself, careful not to disturb Sherbet, before smushing himself back into his pillow.

The little pug twitched again, but Virgil reached out a hand and lay gentle fingers on flannel and fur.

They were licked ever so briefly.

And the room fell silent.

A brief thought of caring brothers and Virgil melted into the bed, drifting back to sleep.

-o-o-o-


End file.
